


Juokse, äläkä pysähdy

by HolisticBender



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolisticBender/pseuds/HolisticBender
Summary: Mitä tapahtuu ensimmäisen kauden viimeisten minuuttien jälkeen? Miten Vogel ja Amanda pääsivät pakoon?Rakastan Vogelin ja Amandan kohtauksia kakkos kaudessa ja halusin kirjottaa siitä, miten se kaikki alkoi. // Amanda and Vogel running from Black Wing after season 1 ends. I may or may not translate this into English later





	Juokse, äläkä pysähdy

**Author's Note:**

> Haluan huomattaa, että en osaa yhtään kirjoittaa puhekieltä suomeksi, joten piti vähän soveltaa tuota Vogelin puhetapaa, mutta olen tyytyväinen lopputulokseen. (ja "drummer" kuulostaa vaan niin typerältä suomeksi, että päätin ihan pokkana jättää sen englanniksi) Juu tää oli eka fici jonka kirjoitin Dirk Gentlystä ja eka jonka postaan missään, vähän jännittää :)

”Todd? Todd!” Amanda huusi puhelimeen yhä uudestaan, mutta hänen veljensä ei vastannut. Linjan päässä kuului etäisesti tuskanhuutoja. Sitten puhelu katkesi.  
”Todd! Ei, ei, ei…” Amanda pysähtyi keskelle peltoa ja jäi tuijottamaan puhelimensa näytöllä välkkyvää punaista luuria epäuskoisena.  
”Tule nyt, tule nyt, tule! Vauhtia!” Vogel otti taas Amandaa kädestä ja kiskoi häntä eteenpäin.  
”Vogel! Mitä tapahtuu? Keitä nuo oikein ovat?” Mitä-”  
”Ei aikaa!” Vogel työnsi Amandan edelleen ja tuuppasi häntä päättäväisesti hartioihin, ”pitää MENNÄ! Mene, mene, mene!”  
Amanda ei tiennyt kuka tai mikä heidän perässään oli, mutta jos se sai Räyhäävän kolmikon pelkäämään, hän ei todellakaan halunnut jäädä ottamaan asiasta selvää. Niinpä hän juoksi vähän kovempaa, vaikka hänen sydämensä moukaroi kylkiluita ja hänen keuhkonsa olivat tulessa…hänen keuhkonsa olivat tulessa. Koko pelto oli tulessa! Vyötäröön asti ulottuva heinikko levittäytyi tulimerenä heidän ympärillään ja liekit raatelivat hänen ihoaan kuumudellaan.  
Tämä ei ole totta, Amanda yritti sanoa itselleen, se on vain harhaa, älä pysähdy…  
Se kuitenkin tuntui sataprosenttisen oikealta. Kitkerä savu täytti Amandan hengitystiet, ja hänen jalkansa pettivät alta.  
”Ei NYT, Drummer!” Vogel kiljaisi. Hän loikkasi eteenpäin ja otti kaatuvan Amandan vastaan. Vogel yritti pitää Amandan pystyssä tämän haukkoessa epätoivoisesti henkeä.  
”Voi paska” Vogel mutisi.  
Kauempaa kuului huutoja ja koneiden meteliä, ja sotilaiden rytmikästä marssia. Hän kuuli myös ne kauheat savutin-aseet, jotka hän muisti aivan liian hyvin. Blackwing oli tulossa.  
Amanda nytkähteli Vogelin käsivarsilla. Vogel vilkuili hädissään ympärilleen etsien jotakin, mitä tahansa, suojaa. Vähän matkaa heidän vasemmalla puolellaan kasvoi säälittävä orjantappurapensas. Se saisi kelvata.  
Vogel kierisi kätensä Amandan rintakehän ympäri tämän kainaloiden alta ja lähti raahaaman tätä kohti vähäistä tarjolla olevaa piiloa. Vogel laski Amandan varovasti maahan pensaan juuren ja kyyristyi itse niin, että pensas peitti mahdollisimman paljon heistä molemmista.  
”Vogel”, Amanda korisi, ”auta minua.” Hänen katseensa sinkoili ympäriinsä näkemättä mitään, ja hänen kätensä haroivat ilmaa.  
Vogel tarttui Amandan käteen.  
”Olen tässä, Drummer.”  
”Auta minua”, Amanda sanoi taas. Hänen äänensä oli käheä, kuin hänen olisi vaikea hengittää.  
Vogel ei tiennyt, mitä Amanda näki tai tunsi kohtauksessaan, mutta tämä näytti siltä kuin olisi tehnyt kuolemaa.  
”Ei hätää, kaikki ok. Tai siis ei tosiaan ok, mutta sinä olet kohta ok!” Vogel puristi Amandan sormia, mutta hän ei tiennyt tunsiko Amanda sitä.  
Vogel veti henkeä. Hän ei ollut pitkään aikaan syönyt energiaa ilman poikia. Mitä jos hän satuttaisi Amandaa?  
”V- Vogel…” Amanda pihisi. Hän kakoi ja yski niin että hänen koko kehonsa kouristeli.  
”Hitto”, Vogel manasi. Jos hän ei tekisi sitä, Amanda kuolisi.  
Vogel kumartui Amandan ylle, ja pian tuttu värinä täytti hänen koko vartalonsa. Sininen valo leimusi Amandan ja hänen välillään kuin sähköjännite, ja kaikki Amandan pelko ja tuska paiskautui häntä päin. Hänen hermonsa kihelmöivät energiasta ja kylläinen tunne levisi hänen kehoonsa.  
Amanda veti haukkoen henkeä.  
”Drummer”, Vogel kuiskasi, ”oletko ok?”  
Amanda makasi maassa ja otti muutaman syvän, pitkän hengenvedon. Hänellä oli kyyneleitä silmissään.  
”Joo…”  
”Sitten mennään!” Vogel otti Amandaa kiinni ranteista ja veti tämän jaloilleen.  
”Vogel, seis! Mitä HELVETTIÄ oikein tapahtuu? Keitä nuo tyypit ovat? Haluan vastauksia NYT!” Amanda kieltäytyi liikkumasta.  
Vogel päästi turhautuneen, lähes eläimellisen vinkaisun.  
”Pahat tyypit. Blackwing,” Vogel sanoi nimen hiljaa, kuin sen sanominen sattuisi.  
”Liittyykö tämä jotenkin niihin armeijakundeihin, jotka hyökkäsivät kimppuumme aikaisemmin?” Amanda kysyi.  
Vogel nyökytti kiivaasti. Hänen silmänsä olivat suuret kauhusta.  
”Okei”, Amanda sanoi, ”okei, ei hätää. Eivät he tiedä, että olemme täällä.”  
Juuri silloin he kuitenkin kuulivat metallisen kilahduksen, ja Amanda näki liikettä Vogelin takana. Amanda kiljaisi ja Vogel pyörähti ympäri villisti huitoen.  
Heidän edessään seisoi sotilas täydessä taisteluvarustuksessa. Hän osoitti Vogelia rintaan jollain sumuttimen näköisellä laitteella. Hän näytti vähän tuholaistorjujalta.  
”Kuka hitto sinä olet?” Amanda huusi Vogelin olan takaa, ”jätä meidät rauhaan, millä ihmeen oikeudella te jahtaatte viattomia ihmisiä?”  
Mies ei vastannut vaan puhui radiopuhelimeen.  
”Incubus 4 näkyvissä. Mukana siviili. Loppu.”  
Miehen huomio herpaantui vain hetkeksi kohteestaan, kun hän kuunteli vastausta radion kohinasta, mutta se riitti. Vogel syöksyi eteenpäin villisti karjuen ja kaatoi miehen kumoon kehopuskulla. Molemmat iskeytyivät maahan ja kierivät toistensa kimpussa. Mies sai potkaistua Vogelin päältään ja kohotti taas aseensa tätä kohti.  
”HEI!” Amanda karjahti. Mies oli kuitenkin oppinut läksynsä eikä irrottanut katsettaan Vogelista. Amanda kohotti kätensä, jossa hän vieläkin ihmeen kaupalla puristi puhelintaan, ja heitti sen niin lujaa kuin jaksoi.  
Kevyt puhelin ei saanut aikaan paljoakaan vahinkoa iskeytyessään vahvistettuun kypärään, mutta se sai kuin saikin miehen häkeltymään ja horjahtamaan. Vogel ei epäröinyt käyttää tilausuutta hyväkseen. Sininen valo leimahti jälleen, ja sotilas kaatui selälleen vetäen savuvanaa perässään.  
Amanda juoksi miehen luo ja kiskoi aseen tämän käsistä. Hän repi sen letkut irti, toivoen sen tekevän aseesta käyttökelvottoman. Varmuuden vuoksi hän vielä heitti sen niin kauas sotilaasta kuin mahdollista.  
Amandan ja Vogelin katseet kohtasivat savuavan tajuttoman sotilaan yllä. He näkivät oman kauhunsa heijastuvan toistensa silmistä. Sanomatta sanaakaan Amanda ojensi kätensä Vogelille. Vogel tarttui siihen, ja sitten he juoksivat taas.

Aurinko laski korkeiden rakennusten taa Seattlen laitamilla. Amanda ja Vogel kiiruhtivat alas lähes tyhjää katua, yrittäen vetää mahdollisimman vähän huomiota itseensä. Se oli vaikeaa, kun jokainen yllättävä ääni ja liikkuva varjo sai molemmat säpsähtämään. He olivat olleet liikkeellä koko päivän. Ensin he olivat juosseet ja kävelleet monta tuntia keskellä ei mitään, uskaltamatta liikkua teillä. Lopulta heidän oli ollut kuitenkin pakko liftata kyyti kaupunkiin. Heidän tapauksessaan liftaaminen siis tarkoitti, että Vogel oli tarttunut pysähtynyttä kuskia takin rintamuksesta ja vetänyt miehen ikkunasta ulos, kun tämä oli yrittänyt flirttailla Amandalle rumaan sävyyn. Ei siksi, että hän ei olisi uskonut Amandan pärjäävän itse, Vogel oli selittänyt. Hän vain tykkäsi heitellä ihmisiä.  
”Varsinkin tyhmiä ääliöluusereita”, Vogel oli sanonut ja potkaissut miehen kumoon tämän yrittäessä nousta tappelemaan.  
Sitten he olivat ottaneet auton ja ajaneet tiehensä.  
Nyt Amanda mietti, oliko mies jo ehtinyt tehdä rikosilmoituksen. He olivat hylänneet auton heti päästyään takaisin kaupunkiin, mutta mies oli nähnyt heidän kasvonsa. Oliko heidän perässään nyt myös poliisi, valtion huippusalaisen, yliluonnollisia ihmisiä keräävän järjestön lisäksi? Vogel oli ehtinyt kertoa Amandalle yhtä ja toista Blackwing nimisestä järjestöstä tuntikausia kestäneen ajomatkan aikana. Hän oli kertonut, miten hän ja muut Räyhäävästä kolmikosta olivat olleet siellä lukkojen takana vuosia, miten Vogel oli tavannut heidät ensimmäisen kerran, ja miten nämä olivat lähestulkoon kasvattaneet hänet. Vogel oli myös kertonut kokeista ja ”pahoista miehistä”. Vogel oli käyttänyt sanaa ”paha” paljon. Vogelin kertoessa tarinaansa Amandaa oli ensin itkettänyt, sitten oksettanut ja lopulta hän oli halunnut lyödä nyrkkinsä läpi auton ikkunasta. Hän ei kestänyt ajatusta siitä, että Martin ja muut olivat ehkä tällä hetkellä matkalla takaisin tuohon paikkaan.  
”Vogel”, Amanda sanoi hiljaa, ”mitä me teemme?”  
”E- en tiedä. Pojat kyllä löytävät meidät, jos…jos eivät ole…” Vogelin ääni hiipui.  
”Hehän ovat Räyhäävä kolmikko, kuka heidät muka voittaisi?”  
”Enpä tiedä, Drummer. Martin ei ole koskaan ennen lähettänyt minua pois tappelusta. Ja Blackwing on…” Vogel ei löytänyt sanoja, hän vain ravisti päätään voimakkaasti.  
He jatkoivat päämärätöntä harhailuaan. He eivät voisi mennä takaisin Toddin asunnolle tai mihinkään muuhunkaan paikkaan, johon heidät osattaisiin yhdistää. Niinpä he vain vaeltelivat ympäriinsä, yrittäen keksiä missä voisivat viettää yönsä turvallisesti.  
Lopulta he löysivät kahvilan, joka oli auki 24 tuntia vuorokaudessa. He olivat löytäneet varastamastaan autosta vähän käteistä, ja Amanda osti heille kaksi isoa kahvia ja donitseja sillä aikaa, kun Vogel valloitti heille pimeimmän loosin aivan kahvilan perällä. Amanda ei ollut edes varma söivätkö Vogel ja muut tavallista ruokaa, mutta ainakin he joivat.  
Amanda istuutui Vogelia vastapäätä ja liu’utti tälle kahvimukin pöydän poikki.  
”Haluatko donitsin?” Amanda tarjosi laatikkoa Vogelille  
”En tarvitse. Syö sinä”, Vogel kietoi sormensa kuuman mukin ympärille, mutta ei juonut siitä.  
Amanda sen sijaan otti pitkän kulauksen omastaan ja kävi sitten donitsien kimppuun. Hän oli ollut koko päivän niin peloissaan, ettei ollut edes huomannut miten nälkäinen oli.  
Saatuaan syötyä vähän, Amanda jaksoi taas puhua.  
”Luuletko tosiaan, että toiset löytävät meidät? Tehän voitte, en tiedä, haistaa tunteet tai energian tai mitä lie. Tarkoittaako se, että he löytävät meidät mistä tahansa?” hän kysyi.  
”Kyllä löytävät. Varmasti. On pakko”, Vogel sanoi.  
Jos Blackwing ei löydä meitä ensin, Amanda ajatteli.  
Vogel veti äkkiä terävästi henkeä. Hän osoitti Amandan taakse.  
”Öö, Drummer…”  
Amanda käännähti ympäri ja näki omat kasvonsa kahvilan nurkassa roikkuvan TV:n ruudulla.  
”Keskeytämme ohjelman ylimääräisen uutislähetyksen vuoksi…” reportterin ääni kuului vaimeasti kaiuttimista.  
Ruudulla oli myös Toddin ja Farahin kuvat, ja niiden yläpuolella suurin kirjaimin julistettiin heidät kaikki etsintäkuulutetuksi.  
”FBI ottaa vastaan havaintoja näistä henkilöistä. Ota yhteyttä numeroon…”  
”Voi paska”, Amanda manasi. Hän käännähti takaisin pöytään päin ja yritti vetää hiuksiaan kasvojensa eteen.  
”Lähdetään, nyt”, Amanda kuiskasi.  
Vogel nyökkäsi.  
He nousivat ylös ja suuntasivat vähin äänin ovelle  
Työntekijä tiskin takana oli kuitenkin huomannut TV lähetyksen.  
”Hei…HEI hetkinen!” mies huusi ja penkoi hätäisesti puhelimensa esiin.  
”Oooh, älä luule!” Vogel hyppäsi tiskille ja nappasi puhelimen itselleen.  
Mies huusi hädissään ja peitti päänsä käsillään. Vogel ei välittänyt hänestä vaan heitti puhelimen ikkunasta läpi, mikä laukaisi varashälyttimen.  
Amanda juoksi vetämään Vogelin alas.  
”Tule nyt!”  
He ryntäsivät ovesta ulos sireenien ulvoessa heidän jäljessään.

Amanda hyppäsi verkkoaidalta kostealle nurmikolle. Vogel kiipesi hänen jäljessään ja laskeutui pehmeästi tömähtäen hänen viereensä.  
Oli lähes täydellisen pimeää, nurmikenttää valaisivat ainoastaan parkkipaikalta kurottavat valonsäteet. Kaupungin äänet kantautuivat heidän korviinsa vain vaimeina.  
Amanda ei tiennyt, oliko golfkenttä paras mahdollinen piilopaikka, mutta hän ei jaksanut yhtään pidemmälle sinä yönä, ja he tarvitsivat suojaa nukkuakseen. He suuntasivat kohti varaston näköistä puurakennusta kolmannen reiän hiekkaesteen tuntumassa. Ovessa oli tietenkin murtohälytin, joka laukesi heti, kun he mursivat lukon. Vogel kuitenkin nappasi lähimmän golfmailan ja iski hälyttimen tohjoksi. Laite päästi vielä yhden ärtyneen vinkaisun, ennen kuin hiljeni lopullisesti. Amanda toivoi, ettei paikan omistaja pitänyt pientä varastoa niin suuressa arvossa, että varashälytin olisi lähettänyt signaalia poliisille. Hän oli kuitenkin liian väsynyt huolehtimaan.  
He levittivät lattialle varaston nurkasta löytyviä takkeja ja pressuja ja yrittivät asettua niille mahdollisimman mukavasti.  
Vajan ohuet seinät eivät tarjonneet tarpeeksi suojaa yön viileydeltä, joten Amanda painautui tiiviisti Vogelin kylkeen. He makasivat hiljaa paikallaan, kuunnellen yön ääniä ja toistensa hengitystä. Vogel puristi edelleen golfmailaa kädessään. Hänestä oli varmaan mukavaa, kun hänellä oli taas jotakin kättä pidempää mukana. Ehkä hänelle tuli siitä kotoisa olo. Amandalle tuli siitä mieleen lapsi, joka ei halunnut irrottaa unilelustaan. Ajatus sai hänet melkein hymyilemään kaikesta huolimatta.  
”Amanda?” Vogelin ääni kuulosti hauraalta pimeässä. Amanda tajusi sen olevan ensimmäinen kerta, kun Vogel sanoi hänen nimensä.  
”Niin?” Amanda kysyi.  
”He eivät päässeet pakoon, eiväthän? Ne etsivät vain sinua ja niitä kavereitasi. Eivät poikia. Se tarkoittaa, että he jäivät kiinni?”  
”Minä…luulen niin. Olen pahoillani”, Amanda painoi kasvonsa Vogelin hartiaa vasten. Hän tunsi kyynelten polttelevan silmissään. Hän oli väsynyt ja peloissaan ja hän oli vihainen. Vihainen maailmalle tai universumille tai mille ikinä, vihainen Toddille ja vihainen Blackwingille.  
”Tämä on ihan perseestä, tiedätkö? Ehdin toivoa, että kaikki olisi nyt paremmin. Juuri kun elämäni alkoi vihdoin näyttää siltä, että se voisi olla jotain muuta kuin ihan täyttä paskaa, käy jotain pahempaa, kuin mitä olisin koskaan voinut kuvitella. Vastahan minä löysin teidät, en voi menettää teitä heti!”  
Vogel oli hetken hiljaa.  
”Luulin, että se olisi ohi”, hän sanoi sitten, ”me päästiin pois. Luulin, että se oli ohi, että ne ei tulisi takaisin.”  
Amandalla ei ollut kykyä haistaa toisten tunteita, mutta hän tunsi, kuinka Vogelin koko keho huokui pelkoa ja surua. Hän oli tuntenut Räyhäävän kolmikon vain pari päivää, mutta hän tunsi olevansa läheisempi heidän kanssaan, kuin kenenkään muun pitkään aikaan. Dirk oli sanonut, etä kaikella oli yhteys. Amanda ei tiennyt oliko se totta vai ei, mutta hän oli varma, että hän ja Räyhäävä kolmikko kuuluivat yhteen. Hän oli menettänyt jo Toddin, hän ei suostuisi menettämään tätäkin perhettä.  
Amanda nousi istumaan.  
”Vogel. Minä en anna niiden viedä sinua. En ikinä”, hän sanoi. Se oli lupaus, jota hän ei aikonut rikkoa.  
Oli liian pimeää, että Amanda olisi voinut erottaa ilmeen Vogelin kasvoilla, mutta kun tämä puhui, hän kuuli hymyn tämän äänessä.  
”Kiitti, Drummer. Uskon sen.”  
Amanda asettui takaisi Vogelin viereen.  
”Me löydämme toiset.” hän sanoi.  
”Joo”, Vogel mutisi väsyneesti, ”Blackwing ei mahda meille mitään.”  
”Me pystymme siihen”, Amanda sanoi, ”Yhdessä. Aloitamme heti aamulla.”  
”Selvä”, Vogel sanoi ja laski päänsä Amandan olalle, ”sinä olet pomo.”


End file.
